leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grass Pledge (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=V |mt5=yes |mtbw=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtxy=yes |mtoras=yes |mtsm=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Excites the audience in any kind of contest. |pokefordex=Grass%20Pledge |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |footnotes= }} Grass Pledge (Japanese: くさのちかい Grass Oath) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. Effect Generation V Grass Pledge inflicts damage. It has a regular power of 50. When two allies attempt to use Grass Pledge and either or on the same turn, the ally moving first will not itself use a move, but instead the ally moving second will use a combined attack with a power of 150 and an additional effect immediately after it: * If Grass Pledge and are used in the same turn, the ally moving second will use Fire Pledge with a power of 150, and create a sea of fire on the target's side of the field for four turns. The sea of fire damages all non- Pokémon on that side of the field for 1/8 of their maximum HP at the end of each turn. * If Grass Pledge and are used in the same turn, the ally moving second will use Grass Pledge with a power of 150, and create a swamp on the target's side of the field for four turns. This swamp quarters the Speed of all Pokémon on that side of the field. If a Pokémon uses one Pledge move and a partner has selected another Pledge move, but none of its partners are able to use their selected Pledge move that turn (e.g. , , etc.), no move will be executed. Grass Pledge is unaffected by a held Grass Gem (and will not consume it). Generation VI onward Grass Pledge's regular power changed from 50 to 80. In addition, Grass Pledge does not work in Sky Battles. Description |A column of grass hits opposing Pokémon. When used with its water equivalent, its damage increases into a vast swamp.}} |A column of grass hits the target. When used with its water equivalent, its damage increases and a vast swamp appears.}} |A column of grass hits the target. When used with its water equivalent, its power increases and a vast swamp appears.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors can teach Grass Pledge to any starter Pokémon of any evolutionary stage, as long as it has high friendship. In Generation VII, Move Tutors will also teach Grass Pledge to the elemental monkeys, and in , to . * In , the Move Tutor is located in Driftveil City. * In Black 2 and White 2, the Move Tutor is now located outside of the Pokémon World Tournament building. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Laverre City. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Mauville City. * In and , the Move Tutor is located in Hau'oli City. In other games Description | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. If it's used with Fire Pledge in an Alliance, the enemies in the same room will get the sea of fire condition, and if it's used with Water Pledge, they will get the swamp condition.}} |} |} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=草之誓約 |zh_cmn=草之誓約 / 草之誓约 草的誓約 |fr=Aire d'Herbe |de=Pflanzsäulen (Gen V-VI) Pflanzensäulen (since Gen VII) |it=Erbapatto |ko=풀의맹세 |es=Voto Planta |pt_br= Pilar de Grama |pt_eu=Penhor de Erva |vi=Thề Ước Của Cỏ }} Category:Black 2 and White 2 tutor moves Category:Moves that power up de:Pflanzensäulen es:Voto planta fr:Aire d'Herbe it:Erbapatto ja:くさのちかい zh:草之誓约（招式）